Technology Transfer and Exchange. The following persons came from Eli Lilly : Sitta Stampalam, Duane Bronson, Dennis Chen, Mike Esterman, STuart Kuhstoss, Rick Ludwig, and Phil Marder to learn more about the LFD and see about a possible colaboration.